


June 13th

by IcyPalate97



Series: The Weasley Curse (Domestic Series) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Gay, Family Fluff, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPalate97/pseuds/IcyPalate97
Summary: As he stepped out of the fireplace Harry was greeted with the familiar mess that had become Number 12 Grimmauld Place.A little domestic fluff piece that got longer than I intended!





	June 13th

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there was a severe lack of Harry/Ron stories where they have a family and do cute domestic things so I decided to amend that! I'm hoping to make this a series but I'm in school right now so let's see how that goes. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Having a class of third years in the last hour of his day never did any good to Harry’s pervasive exhaustion. A result of the combination of nine month old twins and the fussy three-year-old he had at home. The rambunctious thirteen year olds he was entrusted with were at the stage in their adolescence where every rebellious act they committed seemed “cool” in the eyes of their peers. This lead to a lot of acting out, detentions given and in some more extreme cases-writing to parents. There were even some infirmary visits when errant spells backfired. All in all, by the time Harry had Flooed home, he was more than ready to collapse on any sturdy surface he encountered. 

As he stepped out of the fireplace Harry was greeted with the familiar mess that had become Number 12 Grimmauld Place. There was freshly washed clothes on the coffee table,that had been relocated to behind the couch, half of them folded and placed beside the basket and the other half still in a disorganized pile. A mess of Pixie Puffs was present on the breakfast bar, some even strewn on the stools and the floor around it. The toys, though, were the true culprits. They seemed to situate themselves on every free surface and crevice. Some appeared and disappeared periodically, others multiplied but all were a bitch to clean up. 

His initial survey of the room was to take stock of the state of his home but as he searched the room again he spotted the small pile of sleeping humans resting on a blue blanket in front of the couch. On the left side clad in a blue onesie was Abernathy and on the right was Charles in red. Ron lay between them, still wearing the same shorts and Chudley Cannons jersey he wore to sleep. And finally Demetrius was spread eagle on Ron’s stomach, his golden snitch boxers the only thing he was wearing. 

Harry smiled to himself as he watched his sleeping redheads before setting his stack of homework assignments to grade on the surprisingly empty dining room table and heading to the kitchen to start on dinner. Halfway through boiling the noodles, he heard the soft stirring of his family waking up. Through his peripheral, Harry was able to see Ron place the twins into their baby swings and cast a charm which prompted them to gently rock back and forth. Yawning, Ron scooped up Demetri before joining Harry in the kitchen.

“Mum owled to ask us about Demetri's birthday party,” Ron said as he placed their eldest onto the bar stool and handed him his coloring book and crayons, “She wants to know if we want to throw it at the Burrow or if we're doing it here,” 

Harry contemplated the guest list that was still in progress and the available space that the Black family home provided. 

“A lot of people are coming,” Harry mused lowering the heat of the burner that had the spaghetti sauce cooking on it. He cast a charm on the wooden spoon and it began stirring the contents of the pot slowly. “So many of our friends and family want to see the twins-and Demetri of course. The Burrow would probably be our safest bet,” 

“I'll owl her tomorrow,” Ron nodded in affirmation, “She'll be ecstatic, having the house lively again.”

With a flick of his wand he set the knife to cut up lettuce and tomato for the obligatory salad that Harry insisted on including. 

“I bet,” Harry agreed, “Must be dead quiet without you guys, Fred and George especially.” 

“In almost every owl she sends she's asking to either babysit the twins or wondering if we want to come over for dinner,” Ron chuckled exasperatedly, “I swear she tries to get a different Weasley kid over every week,”

“It's not too bad,” Harry smiled salaciously as he wrapped his arms around Ron's waist. 

“Since she's always willing to babysit we have a. lot. more. alone time,” Harry whispered in the red-head's ear, pecking him on the lips with each word. 

Ron grinned and kissed him back wrapping his long arms around Harry's neck. Harry immediately got lost in Ron's plush lips and his arms instinctively tightened around the freckled man's slim waist. Slipping his hands underneath the Cannon's Jersey, the brunette caressed his husband's freckled back languidly-enjoying the natural body heat that came off his tall partner. 

Inevitably though, they were broken apart by the distressed whines coming from the baby swings and the wooden spoon hitting Harry on the head to tell him that the sauce was ready. 

“I'll get the baby,” he whispered against Ron's lips before, reluctantly, disengaging. 

Ron snatched the spoon out of the air and placed it down on the counter before turning the burner completely off. He levitated three plates from the cupboard and charmed the drained noodles to separate themselves onto the plates. Tailing behind the colander was the pot of sauce that poured a hearty amount of marinara and meatballs onto each plate before setting itself down gently onto the counter. 

Ron then turned to the coloring toddler seated on the bar stool. For just a moment he watched the single minded focus of the tiny red-head as scribbled all over the page in red and blue crayons. Ron smiled feeling nothing but affection for the little boy. 

“Hey monkey, you want to help daddy set the table?” Ron asked whilst collecting silverware from the drawers. 

“Yes!” Demetri exclaimed excitedly abandoning his crayons immediately and reaching out his pudgy hands for the silverware. 

Ron chuckled at the boys childish excitement before carefully handing him some forks and knives. He picked up the toddler and walked him into the dining room stopping by each chair so the boy could put a fork and a knife down for everyone. 

“Harry,” Ron called into the dining room, “Have you been down to Diagon Alley to get the you-know-what?” 

“Oh darn! I haven't,” Harry called back. The brunettes voice got less distant as he made his way into the dining room carrying the twins. “I meant to today but after those third years agitating the Grindylows I brought to class for a demonstration-it completely escaped me.”

He placed the two babies into their respective high chairs and summoned the baby food and plastic spoons from the cabinets. 

“You're in luck,” Ron said before disappearing into the living room. He reappeared not soon after with a sack of coins. “I went to Gringotts the other day and took out some money for decorations,” 

He handed the sack over to Harry who pocketed it gratefully. 

“You're a wonder,” Harry smiled as he spooned pureed carrots into Charles’ mouth. “I'll pop by Wizard's Wheezes after work tomorrow and grab it,” 

“Make sure to hide it,” Ron warned bringing in the plates laden with food, “Some little monkeys like to get into things they aren't supposed to.”

Demetri, knowing they were talking about him, grinned broadly, proud of his ability to find his presents early. 

“Duly noted,” Harry nodded.  
______

Even after years of being in the wizarding world and being accustomed to all magical things, Harry still hated Floo travel. Stepping out of the chimney that led into Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, the Dark Arts professor brushed off the dirt and soot that clung to his button up and took a moment to regain his bearings.

Harry took in the ever chaotic atmosphere of the joke shop. The many young wizards bustling around looking for the latest product to prank their friends, the parents desperately chasing after the small children who were trying to open the merchandise and the products themselves were another story completely. 

“What brings you here Harry?” The sudden voice startled the short man and the sudden arm around his shoulders didn't help. 

“Oi, Fred! You gave me quite a fright,” Harry playfully glared as he let himself be led to the checkout register. 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” the stocky redhead said not sounding the slightest bit apologetic. “But on to business. I'm guessing your here for my little nephew's birthday present,” 

“We've got an assortment of new items,” said a voice from behind the closed register. From the other side of the counter emerged George holding a box of what Harry guessed were the new products he was referring to. “You looking for something that blows up, something fluffy and cute, something for the more studious kids,”

“Have any toy broomsticks left? Preferably one without magical boosters,” Harry asked once George finished his impromptu presentation. He already knew what he wanted to get his son and he didn't need anymore things that blew up cluttering his house. He had enough to last a lifetime. 

“Takes all the fun out of it without the boosters,” Fred mock chided, “But if you insist. Oi, Lee! Can I get a toy broomstick and can you wrap it up nice, it's for the birthday boy!” 

A blur of black curly hair and freckled skin shot out from the backroom and made a beeline for the toy broomstick aisle.

“I GOT IT!” shouted the small child. 

From the store room a familiar head of dreads peaked out and watched the little boy, Louis, disappear around the corner. Lee Jordan, nay Weasley, shook his head before turning towards the other three men. 

“Alright Harry?” Lee greeted stepping completely out of the back room. 

“A bit knackered but holding on,” Harry replied.

“FOUND ONE!” the little boy ran towards the three adults holding the toy broomstick above his head like a prize. 

Louis eagerly handed Harry the box from behind the desk practically vibrating in excitement at the accomplished task. Harry examined the broom carefully and smiled when it met his requirements. Pulling the sack of coins from his robes he placed the broom onto the counter and untied the bag. 

“Can I ring him up? Please dad,” Louis immediately situated himself beside George at the check out desk. 

“Oh no you don't,” Lee grabbed the little boy back, “You're going to finish helping me in the back room. You know, like you promised you would,” 

Louis grumbled and whined as he was ushered back to the store room by his other father. Harry chuckled at the scene before turning his attention back to his brother-in-law.

“How much do I owe you?” Harry asked. 

“Because it's my little nephew's birthday and because you're family I'll give you a discount,” George said as he flicked his wand causing wrapping paper to appear from behind the counter. The decorative paper wrapped itself around the broom at George's command and a ribbon soon followed situating itself in the middle of the package neatly. “Three Galleons instead of five,” 

“Party's at the Burrow, not our place,” Harry said as he handed over the money and picked up the broom. 

“We know, mum owled us the news just the other day,” Fred looked like he was about to say more but he was interrupted by a loud boom coming from the store room. 

“I think that's my cue to leave,” Harry snorted picking up the wrapped gift, “Party starts at 11, see you there!”

_________

The Burrow had never had as many guests as it did that Saturday morning for Demetrius’ birthday. Fortunately for the guests it was a beautiful summer day which allowed them to hold the party outside in the backyard. The Weasley's yard was decked out in blue, green and yellow streamers. Multi-colored balloons that changed shape and design floated at eye level and were scattered around the yard, occasionally moving themselves out of guests way. The food tables were brimming with snacks and treats, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley, with Demetri's giant Puddlemere's United birthday cake in the middle. 

At the moment everyone was seated around the birthday boy watching him open his presents, his eyes lighting up with each new toy that was revealed. Screaming yo-yo's, toy soldiers and stuffed magical creatures were just a few of the toys that surrounded the little boy. As the tiny red-head hugged his stuffed Niffler, Ron gave his mother a knowing look. Mrs. Weasley smiled excitedly and summoned the gift from the hiding spot she agreed to keep it in. The broom landed softly into Ron's hand. He squatted down to Demetri's level taking the boy's attention away from Hagrid's gift. 

“Here you go monkey,” he smiled handing the gift over, “From Dad and Daddy,” 

The four-year-old immediately dropped the niffler onto the grass and took the gift from his father. He excitedly tared the wrapping paper off and squealed as the toy broom, hovering a foot off the ground, was revealed. 

The wind was suddenly knocked out of the tall man as the birthday boy jumped onto him in excitement. After being promptly squeezed Demetri moved onto Harry who he gave a big hug to as well. 

“Can I ride it now?” Demetri asked bouncing up and down. 

“Give it a go!” Ron beamed.

Demetri clambered onto the small broomstick and hovered around the guests at the low speed that the broom allowed. Even though it didn't go very fast, he was still having the time of his life. 

“Looks like a natural!” Hagrid boomed smacking Harry on the back playfully almost causing the bespectacled man to fall over.

Once the wrapping paper was all cleaned up, the guests split into small groups, chatted amongst themselves and sipped butterbeer. The children took turns on Demetri's broom, talking over each other about their favorite Quidditch teams all the while. Charles and Abernathy had being passed around amongst the guests until they started getting fussy and had to be returned to their parents. 

Half an hour later, Ron and Harry managed to drag Demetrius away from his broom so that they could have cake. As soon as everyone finished singing Happy Birthday, the little boy took a minute to think of his wish. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and blew out the candles. 

“What'd you wish for?” Sirius asked from his place beside Remus. 

“A pet Hippogriff!” Demetri declared much to his parents dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again my skills at writing endings has not improved so bare with me. If you have any ideas for future domestic stories feel free to leave them in comments or message me on tumblr! 
> 
> Please leave a comment even if you dont have a suggestion, I get my life force from comments!


End file.
